Pure Force
by MSGisreal
Summary: Hermione Granger was just a young woman walking down a simple street in London all of a sudden she is thrown into a world ignored by those of the upper class world. It's a twisted romance that happens later on.
1. Umm okay?

**A/N: Guys please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On my other story Fallen nobody reviewed!!!!!!!!! This is rated M for a reason!**

Hermione woke up to find herself lying on a dirty looking (and feeling) mattress. The next thing she noticed was that she was lying in a small pool of blood. "Oh no" said Hermione "I have to get out of this place!"

"Oh no you don't little girl" came a voice from the door "I didn't pay all that money just to have you slip out of my grasp."

"Wh-who a-a-are y-you?"

"That's irrelevant, what matters is that you are going to work here and do whatever your clients and I say. Got it?"

"Why me?" whispered Hermione "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

But the evil mysterious man had already disappeared, locking the door behind him.

Hermione work up suddenly from her sleep. She'd had that same dream again, the same one she'd been having the past three years since she'd been abducted and kept in that horrible place known as a brothel.

Everyday she woke up to the same scene. Women busily getting ready for their next day of work, putting makeup on, cleaning the rooms where they took their clients when they weren't taken back to the clients homes and eating their breakfast. Hermione got up and joined them, she hated the way her life was controlled in every aspect, what time she had to get up, when she could use the bathrooms and when she had to be back in to the room she shared with some of the other girls.

It wasn't like Hermione hadn't tried to run away from the brothel in fact she had tried numerus times, but every time she had failed, brought back my some of the older women who had spotted her running along the street and then she was beaten and locked in another room for a few days not allowed to eat or drink anything but a few morsels of food and a sip of water every three hours.


	2. Wats happening?

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that actually reviewed!! BTW Hermione dosent have her wand so she cant apparate or anything.**

**BoldA/N:**

**------------------------------------**

As people walk along a busy road they do not notice the things that are so easy to see. Quote written and made by me.

------------------------------------

"Damn it! Watch where your going idiot!" a man yelled into the face of someone that had just knocked him down.

"I'm very sorry sir," replied a man in his Scottish accent as the man turned and walked away "Sorry you're such an ass."

He kept walking along the road until he came to what he had been looking for, a deserted phone both"

--------------------------------

Hermione was now a prostitute against her will. Her 'owner' had forced her to have sex with over fifty different men including him on numerous occasions. She had never even seen his face even though she had been with him; he always kept a charm on himself so that she couldn't see who he was. At least she knew one thing though, he was a wizard so therefore there had to be more witches in the brothel and most of the clients were probably wizards too.

-----------------------------

Over the next few weeks Hermione did a lot of thinking, she thought about many different things, her life, the hell whole she lived in, who the fuck was keeping her there, who had taken her there and how she was going to get the hell out of there.

Later that same day Hermione found herself working the streets with a few of the older girls. Soon enough someone stepped into Hermione's view, she couldn't believe what she was seeing! Standing right in front of her eyes was Oliver Wood!

"I'll take her," he said "come on"

"Sure" was the reply.

Quickly Hermione followed him to wherever they were going.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please review, I don't care if there flames, just review!!!! They bring a smile to my face! This may be a cross-over like Fallen I don't know yet, wat do u think?**


	3. Bitch

Author note, please read

Author note, please read!

I probably wont be doing much on this story for a while so bear with me.

Also to the guy that calls himself Mr cool, you are sooooo not kewl! BTW I'm only 13 so get a life dumb ass! Stop picking on teenagers! OMG, do you get your kicks out of pissing off people that write to try and get away from everything? I only write because I can't find any more good books to read, and because I get hella bored! Dude, I can write, I just can't write stuff that makes sense some times, I don't have a beta reader so don't blame me blame my friends who can't be stuffed telling me the mistakes I make when I make them!

Sorry for all you guys that had to read that but I had to let some fume out.

I'm watching SVU now!!

CYAS!!


End file.
